


About Time

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Do not mock Lux, Do not push the red button, F/M, Romance, Ziggs and Jinx are Explosion BFFs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after Luxanna Crownguard marries Darius for political reasons the two of them go on a trip to Zaun. Where things go wrong, and Lux is transformed to a much younger age without her memories. Ekko tries to fix the problem, Darius tears the city apart looking for a cure, and his wife, and young Lux causes chaos along the way. Will things will go back to way they were before? Or is Lux cursed to be a little kid forever? Time is running out, and not everyone wants a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~Lux PoV~

Lux sits next to her husband, Darius, as their train arrives into Zaun. Due to increasing social, economical, and political pressures several political marriages between Noxus and Demacia took place. As the only daughter to the prestigious Crownguard family, Luxanna was one of the people selected for this ‘honor’. Without any say in the matter, she was engaged, then married to the Hand of Noxus.

As far as husbands go, Darius isn’t a bad one. For a man with a ruthless reputation, he is surprising gentle. He’s never hurt her, belittled her, or acted out against her. At first, Darius was almost shy around her. To this day, exactly six months later, he treats her like spun glass. He’s never voiced his opinion about being forced into marrying a Demacian. A part of Lux is afraid to find out the truth. She wants him to love her, and she is starting to fall in love with him.

In his own quiet way he courts her. While they were engaged he would bring her gifts of flowers, jewelry, and various other things. Now that he’s learned more about her preferences, he surprises her with books. Often the two of them stay up late talking about various books they’ve both read. Lux hasn’t traveled far from Demacia. The greatest distance she has traveled is on trips to Piltover. As a General, Darius has been on expeditions all over Runeterra. Sometimes he’ll tell her stories about Ionia, Shurima, Kumungu jungle and the Freljord.

As Lux lays snug against his chest, Darius will bring the outside world to life before her eyes. His deep voice lulls her into a deep peace, as she pictures the places he describes to her. Oh, she knows he edits the stories he tells her. All of the times Darius has left Noxus is for military excursions. In all of those pretty places he was rather happily chopping people to bits with his axe. That is one part of him Lux hasn’t fully accepted yet. Darius loves Noxus, he loves his job, and he loves battle. Could such a deadly man love her with the same passion? Does she want that same devotion? Could she survive if he does? The thought scares her slightly.

While growing up, Lux’s image of a Prince in shining armor mirrored that of her friend, Jarvan the Fourth. Darius is nothing like Jarvan! Yet, Darius has proven himself to not be a bad husband. Just not the man she thought she would end up with. Hell, for a while her brother Garen told her she would end up marrying Jarvan. Life is full of surprises! What else does her future hold? Surely it can't get worse, only better right?

“End of Line! Zaun Central Station! All passengers must disembark now!” A voice announces through a hextech speaker. While lost in thought, her train had arrived in Zaun. Darius is already standing. One of his large hands reaches out to help her up. Lux gives him a smile as she accepts his help. Effortlessly he pulls her to her feet. Before he releases her hand, Darius kisses her palm. No one else is in the cabin, the two of them are alone. A hot blush races across her.

Despite the fact that two of them are married for several months, his sudden acts of affection still catch her off guard. The man is a beast in bed. Equal parts wild and gentle. A part of Lux prays that their bed will have good springs. That one bed in the room they shared on their honeymoon was loud. Even though they are married, the knowing looks people give them in the morning cause her to blush for hours. None of the beds in Demacia were so poorly made you could hear people’s private time! Not so much the case in their home in Noxus, but she and Darius share a large well made bed. No embarrassing squeaking escapes their bed springs!

As the two of them leave the train station, Lux looks around her intently. Zaun is so different from all the other places she’s been. In some ways it is similar to Noxus, but it has a lot more hextech. Darius leads the way. He’s been here many times before, he knows the way to their hotel. Jericho Swain ordered Darius to do some sort of important business here. To her surprise, Darius invited her along. Lux rapidly agreed. This is her first time to Zaun, and the thought of exploring someplace Darius has described was irresistible. Darius's descriptions of the central station are spot on.

Neither of them holding hands, that is too soft a display for Darius. Lux respects this about him. Noxus is built on the strength of its people, and Darius is at the apex of Noxus strength. Just as she respects his might, he respects her intelligence. That is something she has grown to love about him. Darius knows she is smart, and treats with full respect of a powerful warrior. He has explained to her that strength isn’t just physical, but also ties into smarts of an individual. More than once, he has consulted her knowledge of magical warfare. At first she worried about what he would do with her expertise, but his questions never lead to the harm of any Demacians. He respected their marriage, and the fragile peace it maintains.

As the crowds part for Darius’s large frame, Lux follows close behind him. His pace is brisk, allowing for no time to dally. Certain that she will have time to explore more later, Lux follows close behind him. Still, her gazed sweeps all around her, taking in the exotic sites. Suddenly yells start to ripple through the crowded streets. A disturbance is happening ahead of them. 

Darius flexes his arm, axe at the ready position, but he doesn’t stop his steady progress forward. Lux peers around him at the growing problem. A young boy with dark skin, wild white hair, and an odd weapon is fighting off against a goon. Some sort of hextech enhanced worker is attempting to get the boy to leave the area. Senses of Deja Vu overcome her, as Lux watches the battle unfold. He isn’t magic exactly, but a device he is controlling is influencing the world around him.

To the best of her knowledge it seems that the boy is rewinding time. Every time Lux feels a shiver cross her skin it seems that the boy has done sometime with time. Slightly defocusing her grip on the view of reality, Lux studies the view of the magic instead. It takes effort, but Lux is able to study the fight unfolding. Somehow everyone in a certain radius is trapped in a time loop, as the boy attempts to reach his preferred ending. No matter how far forward she and Darius travel, they return backwards when the lad resets time. They’re pretty much stuck until the boy reaches what he wants. It isn’t magic as she knows it, or she would steal the spell in a heartbeat.

Oh, whatever hextech that boy is controlling influences, and controls magic, but not like she understands. Curiosity overcomes Lux. She wants to study the hextech device with a burning desire to learn more. The uses it could provide! However, as long as she is trapped as an outsider to it, she can’t directly do anything. Completely dropping her focus on reality, Lux reaches out to the magic flowing around her. The boys influence on the magical reality tingles against her skin. Lux presses harder against the cage holding her. What was once a faint tingling sensation starts to burn. 

Sweat drips down her skin. Blue eyes narrow with concentration. Lux will break free of this time loop! Lightning starts to spark up and down her fingertips. Pain intensifies as she pushes harder against her bonds. Suddenly she bursts through the barrier. Her world shifts from what it was before to a more, concise sphere. All around her people become more shadow like, and they gain echos of themselves. Lux realizes that she is now inside of the time loop.

“Hi! Can I help?” Lux inquires to the boy who is studying the goon in front of him.

“Ahh!” He yelps in surprise at the sudden interruption.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you...but what you’re doing is so interesting! How are you....” Lux asks as she approaches the boy, who is frozen still in surprise.

“How are you doing this?! You shouldn’t be able to do this! Are you crazy?!” He screams in rage.

Completely ignoring his unhappiness Lux walks closer. As she does this, her shadow self follows slowly behind her. In this state, only the two of them seem able to move. The rest of the world is frozen. One of her hands reaches for the hour glass shaped device by his side.

“I don’t have time for your idiocy!” He yells and twists a knob on his hand.

Suddenly the world seems to drop, shift, and warp. All around her time resumes for the rest of the world. The goon is glaring at the boy, and now her as well. Both of them are staring at each other. Lux is upset at the boys reluctance to let her learn more about what he is doing. Opposite her, the boy is annoyed at the fact that someone figured out his hextech. In front of the two of is a frustrated goon that things are suddenly not the same. Off to the side, several feet behind the three of them is a horrified Darius. 

“Leave the area bitch!” The goon snarls at Lux one meaty arm swinging in an arch to make her move.

As Lux jumps to the side to dodge being smacked she bumps into the boy. Not expecting this turn of events he crashes into Lux as well. Frantically trying to regain control he goes to reactivate the device. Lux reaches out to grab hold of his hand, attempting to interrupt him from trapping her back in that time cage. A bright light sudden bursts forth as the device is knocked off the boy and shatters on the ground.

Startled by the sudden explosion, Lux barely has enough time to throw up a magical shield. However, her magical defenses aren’t designed to counter this type of damage. Green light pierces through her barrier and rips into her skin. Pain spikes through her, spreading across her entire body. An agonized scream escapes her lungs. Her entire world turns white, then blackness swallows her.

For a brief second the entire crowd is silent. People start yelling in pain as Darius throws people out of his way. In the center of the blast zone is a pile of clothing, armor, and a very shocked looking young Lux. The goon is unconscious blood seeping from various wounds. Managing to get cover is the boy who is starring in utter dismay at the mess in front of him.

“LUX!” Darius screams as he tries to reach his wife’s side.

Startled by the yelling, the younger Lux starts to cry. Tears flow down her cheeks. A small sob starts to leave her mouth. Darius freezes uncertain what to do. People start to point, and muttering ripples through the recovering crowd.

“I can fix this!” The boy yells out, attempting to regain control.

“I’m going to kill you for what you did to her!” Darius snarls, glad to have a target for his rage.

“Oh shit…!” he twists another knob on his hand before Darius can slice the him into pieces.

Another green light flashes brightly, stunning everyone. Once the light fades the boy and Lux are gone. All that is left is what remains of her clothing, some broken glass, and the bleeding goon.


	2. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darius laments on how the day went. Failure is not acceptable! Next chapter, Lux causing trouble!

~Darius PoV~

Darius glares at the cowering group of men and women before him. The entire Council of Zaun is assembled to address his issue. One of their citizens attacked, injured, and then kidnapped his wife. No one knows where she is, what her status is, or anything useful! His business for Swain, and Noxus, still needs to be addressed. However, the growing panic about Lux’s absence is taking priority. Feelings Darius never really had to deal with before are dominating his mind. Until he married Lux, he never really had to worry about someone else before. Oh, sure, he looked after his brother. Yet, Draven knows how to fight dirty. He personally taught his brother all the best ways to hit below the belt. Lux on the other hand isn’t like that.

Parts of him know that she is a capable mage. However, when he last saw her….that wasn’t the case. Somehow she had been transformed into a younger state. Currently, she is weaponless, armor less, and for all he knows completely defenseless. He can’t do his duties as her husband if he doesn’t know where she is. Once these pitiful excuses for a ruling body find his wife, he will not be leaving her side until she is cured. If she can be cured...the mere thought of her being damaged beyond repair scares him in ways he didn’t know possible. 

Life was so much simpler before he married her. Yet, a thought of a life without her is beyond awful. Lux makes him complete in ways he didn’t know could happen. Somewhere in this hell hole excuse of a city state is Lux without him to keep her safe. Currently Darius is masking his concern for her safety with that of the political ramifications of her disappearance. Not that the political chaos that her disappearance will cause isn’t massive. However, he doesn’t want anyone to realize just how deeply he cares for her. He didn’t realize the full depth of his emotions for her until she disappeared. Darius isn’t certain what is more powerful, the realization of how much Lux truly means to him or how scared he is for her safety. 

“I am holding all of you responsible for her safe return. Your lives are forfeit if anything happens to her. Understand?” Darius tells them with a snarl.

In unison the Council of Zaun nod their heads. Darius turns and leaves the room. As they are now, the cowards that rule Zaun are pretty much useless. All they care about is profit lining their pockets. He may need to execute one or two them to get his point across if they don’t produce results quickly. In fact, chopping off some heads would be really relaxing right about now. Alas, he does not have suitable targets for his rage at the moment. Perhaps if they fail to provide him Lux, safe and sound in the morning, he will kill someone.

As Darius settles down for the night, more doubts start to eat at him. It is his fault something bad happened to Lux. If only he hadn’t invited her to come along with him on this trip. Then she would be safe and sound in Noxus, not lost and cursed somewhere in this sad excuse for a city state. Sprawling out on the large bed, he reaches instinctively for his wife. They had spent every night together for the past six months. It was habit once he got in bed to pull her close against him. Fingers curling tight against the sheets desperate for Lux to there, with him. He failed her. Due to his lack of foresight, she could very well be dead right now. Fist growing tighter against the sheets, Darius forces his hand to uncurl.

Eyes closing Darius remembers their wedding night. Lux looked like a goddess all dressed up her wedding gown. When it came time for their first time together, she just looked him in the eyes. One of her hands undid the ties holding up her golden locks, causing them to tumble down around her shoulders.

“It is a wife’s duty to please her husband. I will do my duty. Even if hurts.” Lux had told him, seemingly unafraid.

Yet, he did notice that her shoulders were trembling slightly. However, she never looked away from his eyes. Despite his reputation, which was unpleasant, she did not beg, plead, or cower. Without weapons, armor, or help she went into an emotional battle without backing down. It struck a chord in his heart, that bravery. Darius has been in countless battles yet rarely has he seen such courage. A part of him moved with an emotion he’d never felt before. He would not hurt his wife, no matter what. She deserves better. Such bravery is to be respected and treasured, not insulted.

“And it is a husband’s duty to protect his wife, and see that she comes to no harm. I will do my duty.” Darius had replied, his voice soft and reassuring.

That night, as he explored and worshipped every inch of her perfect body, he felt foreign emotions grow roots in his heart. No one, least of all himself, would ever harm her. With each passing day, he learned new things about Lux. Her preferences, her wicked sense of humor, and to never give her permission to pull off a practical joke. Unless her intended target was Draven, he could never get enough of the trouble she caused his brother. It wasn’t until Swain ordered him to Zaun that he realized how much he had grown accustomed to having Lux greet him every night when he returns from work. Darius couldn’t refuse a direct order from Swain, but he also didn’t want to be parted from her side.

So, he invited her to come along with him. To his joy, Lux quickly agreed to accompany him. She wanted to be with him! At time, it brought him joy to take her away from the safety of Noxus, and show her a wider piece of the world. After all, Runeterra is at peace. There are no enemies out for his blood. Keeping her safe should have been a piece of cake. What a fool he proved to be!

The first inkling he had of trouble when they arrived in Zaun as some ruffian fighting with a city official. If the hextech enhanced goon could be called a ‘city official’. Bodily disagreements like that happened frequently on his visits. Nothing to worry about it. How wrong he was. He knew that magic as at work while he was escorting Lux to their hotel. Darius should have promptly rerouted them. So sure of his strength, he was positive no one could harm her while he was by her side. His chosen path was the fastest. If only he had shown some patience, Lux would be safe.

Darius didn’t know how it happened, but suddenly Lux was far in front of him. Not tucked safely behind him. Fear is something he has grown to deal with, having been in war after war. What he wasn’t ready for was the overwhelming feeling of helplessness. Despite how fast he threw people out his way he knew that he couldn’t get to Lux in time. Time seemed to slow as remembered that goon reaching out to hit Lux. Thankfully her reflexes were good enough to dodge the blow, but oh...what happened next haunts him. Although the explosion blinded him, Darius could still hear perfectly well.

He would gladly take a spear to the gut to guarantee to never have to hear Lux scream in pain again. Hollers of pain are nothing new to him. In fact, he often judges his handiwork by the yells of his victims. Nothing could compare to the panic in his very core as he was unable to help Lux in time. The pain in her voice cut his soul like the edge of a blade. He promised her that he would keep safe. He failed, and she felt pain because of him. If only he had done something else! Gone a different way. Or, Noxus forbid, actually hold her hand to keep track of her in the crowded city. When she is safe, and sound, he will remedy that mistake for future outings. Fuck if people think him weak for holding his wife’s hand!

Lux’s health is more important than what people think of him at times. And if anyone dares to call him weak for it? Well, he could always chop off a hand or two to make his point that he isn’t weak. Some things in life are more important than his reputation. For the moment, Darius can only hope that he can fix that mistake. So many things he needs to correct for keeping Lux healthy, and happy. Surely Lux will forgive him for failing her? Not once had she ever expressed how she felt about him, or any regret that she was forced to marry him. 

And, he had never inquired for her feelings, or thoughts on the matter of their arranged marriage. He didn’t want to hear that she was unhappy with him, and regrets being his wife. It tears at his guts to think that Lux would want a different man. What if she doesn’t want to be married to him? Darker thoughts take hold. What if she doesn’t want a husband who can’t keep his word? Some husband he makes! Not even married to her for a year, and he failed in his duty to keep her safe.

A groan escapes his lips. Such thoughts will only keep him awake. Lux needs him, and he can’t do his best for her if he doesn’t get any sleep! Darius rolled over on side, forcing his mind to be silent. Gradually slumber came to him, and with it nightmares. The sound of his wife in pain haunts his sleep, never letting him forget his failure.


	3. At first if you don't succeed....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux wakes up from her ordeal with Ekko. Only her memories are jumbled. All that she knows is that, she isn't home, and she needs to find out more. However, Ekko is determined to keep her close until she is "fixed."

~Lux PoV~

Everything around her is wrong! Nothing looks like it should! Lux desperately tries to make sense of her surroundings. Agony spikes in her head. Her memories are jumbling together, and nothing is clear. In fact, she can’t even remember her name. All that she knows is that things are wrong. Where she is currently, is not home. Nothing makes sense. 

A large bulky grey sweater is covering her small frame. Several people are around her, looking at her with various shades of concern. The room she is in smells unpleasant, and only small bits of fading sunlight can be seen. Someone kneels down to her eye level. He has strange white markings on his dark face, and his hair is long and wild. Knowledge springs to mind, that showing fear is a sign of weakness. Weakness is...unacceptable? Why? Uncertain of what he wants, Lux holds back tears.

“Hi. I’m Ekko. What is your name?” Ekko asks her, once he is at her eye level.

“I-I-I don’t know...everything is fuzzy...my head hurts…” Lux explains, growing more upset.

“Ekko, you dolt! You’re not helping. Let me handle this.” Someone else says with impatience before shoving Ekko aside.

“My name is Kitty. You hungry?” Inquires a tiny girl with large violet eyes. She’s missing a couple teeth, but seems friendly enough. Wispy black hair frames her pale face.

“...No.” Lux stays silent for a bit, before answering. Still uncertain of what to do in an unfamiliar place, Lux decides to go with caution. A single tear slips out of her eyes. Small gurgles erupt from her stomach, countering her reply.

“You shouldn’t lie like that! You should only lie when it matters.” Kitty replies with a shrug, as if telling the truth were such a trivial matter. Something about lying seems wrong, but Lux can’t remember why!

“When should I lie?” Lux pipes up, after giving this thought some consideration. Curiosity at learning new things overrides her fear. 

“For now? When it gets you out of trouble. Lying at the right time is a fine art. Save the water works too. Tears can get you a out of a lot problems. Here, try this!” Kitty pulls out a piece of bread and holds it out.

“...” Lux still eyes the bread with trepidation, and she thinks spots a small bug somewhere on the side. 

“Paranoid, huh? Smart! Trusting strangers gets you killed. See,” Kitty says as she takes a large bit of the bread, consuming the bug at the same time. “Won’t hurt you.”

Tummy aching, Lux quickly grabs the bread. It appears to be bug free now. Before long she is stuffing her face with the stuff. It doesn’t taste good, but she doesn’t care. Lux can’t remember the last time she ate! Actually, she can’t remember the last thing she ate. Or remember much of anything at all, before waking up here. A part of her knows that is place isn’t right, or home, but without any other knowledge, she’s pretty much stuck.

Yawns start to escape her. It isn’t bed time, but she is really tired. Although she can’t remember, Lux thinks she has had a long day. It would be nice if she knew her name. Another yawn leaves her mouth.

“Bedtime. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I’m going to fix you.” Ekko says with a reassuring smile.

Eyelids sliding down, Lux struggles to process what Ekko said. She need fixing? What is wrong with her? Nothing hurts? What happened? Slender, but strong arms pick her up. Soon she is set down on a bed, and covered with a blanket. Sleep claims her swifty. Dreams come and go, confusing her. Places and people she knows somehow, but can’t remember, flicker through the dreams. A big man with deep green eyes show up the most often, in her dreams. He seems upset, and searching for something. Desperate for some clue, Lux struggles to keep hold of the images in her dreams. Sadly, like wisps of fog in the morning they fade with the rising run.

Struggling to get up, Lux looks around. Again, the feeling of wrongness fills her. This isn’t home! Where home is, it isn’t here! She needs more knowledge. No one else seems to be paying attention to her. Slowly Lux walks out the room, and looks around. At the end of a long hall appears to be an exit. As she creeps towards the door, Lux scratches at several bumps. Did something bite her? Until she knows more about her surroundings, she’ll never find “home.” Certain knowledge fills her, “home” does not have bugs! Alas, before she can get within five feet of the desired door, she is yanked off her feet.

“Where are you going?” Ekko growls at her.

“Um. G’morning Ekko!” Lux chirps at him, giving a big smile. At the same time, Lux rubs her fingernails against her scalp, trying to make the itching stop.

“Don’t go anywhere.” Ekko replies back, grumpy.

Lux just smiles at him. Oh, she’ll go right back to trying get out that door! She doesn’t want him to know that. So, no reply is best. For now. Once again, her stomach lets out a gurgle.

“Geez. Just what I didn’t need. Another bottomless pit to fill. No eating until I run some tests. Stay put.” Ekko tells her, while he carries into a different room. Carefully he places her down a stool. Resting in the center of the table is an object shaped like an hourglass. There is no sand, however, and shattered in several places. Lux leans over, attempting to touch the fascinating object. 

“Whoa! Not with this again! Stay put. Don’t touch that. I can’t fix you, if you don’t hold still.” Ekko tells her, once hand rubbing his chin.

Once more, Lux is told that she needs fixing. What is broken with her? She isn’t bleeding. Does he mean the itchy bumps on her? No, that can’t be it. She wasn’t itchy yesterday, and he mentioned the same thing then. Ekko turns his back to her, as he starts to fiddle with something on the table. Carefully she slides off the stool, and starts to slink towards the door.

“HEY!” Ekko yells as she clears the door, and starts down the hallway. The familiar feeling of being picked up and carried returns. “Stay put!” He snarls at her.

“Snack? Please?” Lux begs, tummy rumbling. At least she can eat something while he’s being boring!

“No. The tests will be faulty if your blood sugars aren’t at a default setting. You’ll need to wait for a few trial runs before you can eat something.” Ekko explains, once again turning his back to her.

It takes longer this time, but eventually Ekko ignores her. Lux, however, knows that the moment he notices her missing from the stool, he’ll fetch her. She’ll need a distraction then! Blue eyes scanning the cluttered room, Lux looks for something useful. Hanging on the edge of a counter is a jug of something. A memory surfaces. Things in jugs are slippery! Slowly Lux eases out of the chair. As soon as she clear of the stool, Lux runs for the jug. It takes a big jump, but she manages to knock it over. Crash! Mystery fluid splatters all over the floor. Ekko yelps, as the fluid washes against his boots. Lux is already running down the hallway. As she reaches the door, it suddenly opens. Kitty is walking in! Kitty tries grabbing Lux’s arm, but the strange fluid makes her too slippery. Before anyone can stop her, Lux runs down some steps and out into the street. Freedom! Lux pauses to look at the strange world around her.


	4. Green plants are not food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux explores the world and finds all kinds of things.

Shadows cling to the buildings around Lux. Not wanting to be returned to Ekko, just yet, she slinks into on the darkest shadows. Carefully she lies down on her tummy, ducking her head out of sight. Not long afterwards, familiar voices shout out around her. Don’t see me! Please! A part of Lux tingles softly. Quickly the sensation spreads over every inch of her before subsiding. Footsteps come closer and closer to her hiding spot. Taking a deep breath, Lux holds in breathe to make less noise. Time slows down, as a darker shadow appears over her. Everything around her freezes. Body tense, Lux waits to be found. Dirt sprinkles down on her head. Hands are pressing down on the ledge above her.

Abruptly , the hands leave the ledge. Somehow they didn’t spot her! Releasing her held breath, Lux silently starts to count. Various smells that she can’t identity feel her noise. Grime, dirt, and oils coat every inch of exposed skin. Things crawl on and over her. Still, she refuses to leave her hiding place. Eventually the sound of voices fade away. Still, she waits a few moments longer. Once she is certain that the coast is clear, Lux jumps up from her hiding place. 

Eager to explore and find answers, food, and a bath Lux looks around for something recognizable. She knows in heart what home is, and nothing here is it! Soon her fingers start scratching her head. A burning itch is coming from her head. Didn’t they mention something about fees? What are fees? How doe she get rid of them? Constant questions race through her mind as she explores down the street. New questions pop up before she can even ponder the old ones.

Stomach clenching in pain, Lux looks around for something to eat. Hopefully without bugs. Though, she is so hungry bugs might be a welcome meal! Pausing her aimless wandering, Lux realizes that her current plan is not working! Whatever a plan is, this is not it! Just looking around at all the new things is interesting, but it does not provide food. Where does one get food here? She can’t see anything that looks like food! Or smell something that she’d consider eating. At the end of the street is a huge throng of people walking back and forth.

Caution spikes in her gut. Sweat pools on her hands, which are clenching into balls. Toes covered in blisters curl in the dirty path. Lux does want to go out among all those people. Not safe! It is not safe out there, where all the people are. She knows this with a certainty she can’t place. Yet, there is no food here. Pain spreads through her gut, making up her mind. Lux can’t stay here! Blue eyes quickly look around her, searching for something to aide her. An abandoned ledge catches her eyes.

Positioned above the first level of windows is a platform made of mismatched boards. It wraps around the building. In fact, most of the structures around here have that little wooden path. If she’s up on that, perhaps she’ll be safe from the people? It is out of grabbing range from strangers. Being up that high will allow her to see better. Yes, using that thing would be the best plan. How to get on it? No ladders are within reach. 

Back stepping by several feet, Lux searches for a way up. Nothing resembling stairs is within reach. Sploosh! One of her feet sinks into a deep brown sludge. Slime creeps through her toes, coating her foot. An unpleasant odor wafts up from her newfound substance. 

“Eww!” Lux complains as she tries to wipe off the nasty stuff from her feet. For her efforts, she gets her fingers equally coated in the stuff. This isn’t working! Again, she looks around for something useful. Off to her right is a puddle that appears clean. Slowly walking up to the pool of fluid, Lux looks for trouble. Nothing about the water seems dangerous. Doesn’t stink, or looks like an odd color...must be okay! Determining the safeness of her new find, Lux gleefully jumps into the water. After much splashing she finds herself fairly clean. 

Happy with this find, Lux pauses a moment trying to remember the plan. Something about ledges or steps? Suddenly a large drop of water falls onto her head. As she looks up, she sees a thick pipe with various knobs against the wall. It goes up the wall and curves along the underside of the ledge. Oh! She can climb that to reach what she wants! New plan is a go!

Eye brows furrow close. One hand grabs the pipe, then another. Next is one foot on a knob, followed by the other foot. Sharp edges on the pipe cut open her blisters. Agony races up her feet. Still, she slowly climbs up the pipe. Once she is able to grab the edge of her goal, she lifts up until she can reach a leg over the edge. Although her platform wobbles as she wiggles onto it, nothing bad happens. Proud of her good work, Lux looks at her new location. It is just a little bit wider then she is. Plenty of room to move about on!

A soft hum escapes her lips as she walks along the boards. Once she clears the corner of the walkway, Lux finds herself above the crowds of people. So many different kinds of people walk under her. No one notices her watching them. Wary of being spotted and being returned to Ekko, keeps quiet. Although she has a better view, still no sign of food. After walking for what seems like forever Lux spots something interesting.

Her personal pathway extends a bit over the street. Various pots filled with green things line the edge. One finger reaches out to touch a leaf. Maybe these green things are food? Blood flows from her fingertip as tiny spikes dig into her flesh. Not food! Carefully avoiding the not safe green things, Lux admires her new view. An open area much larger than anything she’s seen before is below her. A lot of people are moving around it. Numerous doors decorated with colorful scribbles seem to attract traffic. Maybe there is food through those doors? Food without bugs? Or sharp pokey points? This requires closer investigation! Before Lux can find a way down, something starts to happen.

People start screaming and moving away in a hurry. Something large is lumbering into the square. Bits of metal stick out of it. Smokes curls from its back, giving off a foul food. Ungracefully it stumbles into the center of square. People and machines quickly try to get out of its way. One small metal thing isn’t quick enough. A bulky hand that oozes smacks the metal thing out of its way. It breaks into smaller bits, letting out groans as it lies where it fell. Lux shudders at the sight of this thing. Whatever it is, it is not safe! At least it can’t get her. 

“General Darius! Do something! Surely you halt that hextech’s rampage,” a voice yells out from near by.

“Not my responsibility! I’ve got more important things to do then oversee the safety of your city. I need to find my wife you simple minded fool.” Growls a dark voice. 

Peeking over the line of pots and spikey green plants, Lux searches for the source of that voice. Something about that voice is familiar. She knows that voice! Even though whoever it is sounds very mad. Maybe they have food? Blue eyes seek for the mystery voice. At the very most edge of the square, opposite to her, is a very large man. He seems to covered in heavy looking metal bits, and a very large thing is held loosely in his hands. Very scary! Yet, she knows him. That very big person is the first thing she’s recognized! Time to get closer to him, and see if anything else is familiar about him. As Lux searches for a way down, a roar comes out from the dangerous thing in the center of the square. It runs towards the man she knows on three legs, various pieces of it fall off. Despite the odd movements, it is very quick.

“Damn it! I don’t have time for you. Stupid ass city state unable to manage itself properly...Swain will hear about this…Now I have to waste time killing that sad excuse for hextech...” Mutters the tall man, voice very unhappy sounding. 

He seems uncornered that a large scary thing is coming at him. Lux holds in her breath, afraid for the only person she knows. Sure he’s also big, and has a big weapon, but she doesn’t anything to happen to him! Her world will end if he gets hurt. She has to do something, but what? CLANG! Loud noises happen as the dangerous thing clashes with the man she knows. Deftly, the man ducks out of the way, weapon swinging in a wide arc. 

Clang! Clang! Clang! Soon the only noise to be heard is the sound of metal bouncing off metal. The large man is too quick to get hit by the dangerous thing. Still, despite swinging that weapon very fast, he doesn’t seem to be damaging it. Stupid large monster must be cheating! Surely the large man can kill it. Right? A new fear spikes in her, as the battle unfolds. Desperate to help somehow, Lux watches the fight with keen eyes. She notices that the dangerous monster always blocks the weapon with its right arm.

That limb is bigger, and coated with oozing metals. Despite its odd shape, it gracefully pivotes out of danger on its three limbs. In order for it to get hurt, Lux suspects it needs to get hit on a thinner, softer body part. Weapon moving faster, with more concise movements, the man with green eyes is also trying to hit something soft. Yet, no matter how hard he tries, the thing just rotates around on its various limbs, always blocking with that one arm. Lux thinks back to earlier this morning. She escaped Ekko because he was distracted. Perhaps if she distracts the monster, the tall man can stop it? In front of her, the green plants that are not safe to eat, sway in the breeze. An idea comes to mind.

Carefully Lux picks up one of the pots. Trying very hard not to get attacked by the pokey leaves, she carries the pot around the pathway. It is very hard to see the pathway. She just has to trust in her feet. After much awkward movements she is at the perfect spot. A bit below this section of the walkway is the bad beast. Its back is to her. So far it seems unaware of her presence. Intently watching the thing move around on its three limbs, Lux waits for the perfect moment. As soon as it starts to dodge the axe, it is briefly on two limbs. As it is moving its arm around for another block she pushes the pot over the edge. 

CRASH! Bits of broken pot and greenery shatter on the pavement. Caught off guard, the beast pauses in its movements. It seems uncertain which attack to block. Not even a second in the chaos of her distraction, the man rotates his body. SLICK! The axe slices through the center of the monster. Blood, cogs, wires, and ooze splatter all over. Again countless voices start yelling. Startled by the sudden screaming, Lux ducks down. Not wanting to be seen, she does her best to hide out of sight. 

No such luck. Unlike the last time she hid, this time people know where she is hiding. Again that very mad sounding voice barks out orders. What was once chaotic noise drops to complete silence. Somehow that man made everyone shut up.

“Hey there,” that very familiar voice calls out to her. In the cracks on her path, Lux can tell the man is standing just below her. She wants to get a better look at him, yet, that means letting others who are not safe see her. Nibbling on her lower lip, she debates what to do.

“I won’t hurt you. Come out where I can see you, little one,” coaxs the voice sounding much friendlier now. Almost hopeful. Still, doubt claws at her.

“You won’t hurt me. What ‘bout everyone else?” Lux yells out, still staying low. She knows she can trust that voice. But he is one voice among many. How many scary dangerous things are in this place?

“No one will hurt you. I promise. Come out where I can see you. Please?” Again that voice pleads at her. 

An emotion uncurls in her chest. Happiness and warmth spread through her. Yes, that man will keep her safe. And that please sounded super nice! Slowly Lux peeks her head over the edge. Wisps of filthy blond hair fall over her eyes. Just below her, green eyes stare back at her. An intense emotion fills those eyes. This makes her happy, seeing that. He’s happy to see her! And he knows her too! 

Lux creeps more of her head over the edge to get a better look. The man is very tall, he can almost reach her on this ledge. A semi circle of people are gathering behind him. Everyone gives that man a healthy space. She gives a tiny smile, which he returns. Again, emotions burst from her chest. Lux swivels her head looking for another pipe to climb down.

“Need help getting down?” Asks the man, his voice friendly. Something about this annoys her. She does not need help getting down! All she needs is something to climb on.

“No. I can do this. By myself. Watch!” Lux informs him, with a tart tone of voice. One of her hands pushes her to her feet. She waves at the man, before starting to walk down the path. A faint gurgling noise of distress escapes her new friend. Roughly fifteen feet down this section is a similar pipe. Without looking down she swings her legs off the edge. As her feet connect with the pipe, again the wounds on her feet open. Pain jabs up her legs. Refusing to give up, Lux starts to shimmy down the pipe. Before she is even halfway down the pipe large hands pull her off the pipe.

“I got you!” The voice explains sounding oddly upset at her climbing skills.

“See. Told you,” Lux informs him with a huff.

“Yes you did. I’m glad you’re safe Lux,” he says, green eyes looking at her tenderly.

“Is that my name? Lux?” She asks, glad to finally have found some answers.

“Yes, that is your name. What do you remember?” Ask the man, as he starts to carry her through the crowd.

“I know this place isn’t home. You’re the first familiar thing I’ve seen,” Lux informs him. That all consuming itch returns with force. Again, she uses both hands to ease the pain.

“You’ve got fleas,” his voice suddenly softens as he looks her over. Lux looks at him and is surprised to see that he is sad. 

“Fees? Are they bad? Ekko said I was broken. Do fees make me bad,” she asks, afraid that being broken will make the man upset.

“No, no. You’re not broken. Fleas can be taken care of. Let’s get you back. In case you forgot, my name is Darius.” He tells her as they move towards taller, nicer looking buildings.

“Darius. That is a good name.” Lux informs him, as she continues to try to stop the itching. For her efforts, she catches some sorta bug with her fingers. Carefully inspecting it, Lux decides that she’s hungry enough that bugs are acceptable. Before Darius can stop her, she eats the bug.

“Don’t eat that!” Darius exclaims upset.

“Why not? I had food with bugs on it yesterday. I’m hungry. Bugs are food.” Lux tells him, while wagging her index finger at him. An expression of pain crosses his face at her words. Why would he be upset? Is he hungry too? Does he need something to eat?

“Don’t be upset Darius! If you’re hungry I can catch another bug for you.” Lux tells him, hoping that he’ll stop being upset. An upset Darius is not a good thing, she knows this. Again her fingers go back to combing her hair, this time with the purpose of catching a bug.

“How about instead of eating bugs, we eat apple pie? You’ll like that much more than bugs,” Darius tells her, one of his hands stopping her search for more bugs.

“Okay.” Lux tells him with complete trust.

“Why don’t you tell me about your adventures…” Darius inquires, as he picks up the pace.

Happy to talk, Lux tells him exactly what she did. Both of her hands helped tell her story, animating out her actions. Darius also wrinkled up his nose when she talked about the nasty brown slime. He laughed as she told him about her daring escape from Ekko. Before long they reach a tall building with many windows. As he carries her into the building, a metal person has a tray waiting for them. Without setting her down, Darius takes the covered tray with his other hand. Soon before her blue eyes is the sight of heaven. Whatever apple pie is it looks and smells wonderful. Quickly she reaches for it with both hands.

Darius pulls the divine food out of her reach. Before she can complain he grabs a fork. He carefully sits down on at a table near the entrance. Lux soon learns that he will feed her the food. When the warm flaky pie hits her tongue, Lux finds pure bliss. Nothing has ever tasted so good before. As fast Darius will feed her she eats the entire pie.

“That was tasty! You’re the best!” Lux tells him with a squeal. She hugs him tight around the neck. Apple pie is also familiar. Yet, Darius is the better of the two familiar things. Darius is home.

“You’re welcome. Now let’s get you a bath. A hot one, not one in a convenient puddle,” Darius informs her, voice brooking no arguments.


	5. Not According to Plan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darius PoV of the previous chapter. Poor, poor Darius.

Darius opens his eyes slowly. Unfamiliar hextech glare at him from every inch of his room. One hand reaches out to feel for his wife. Lux always gives him a good morning kiss, even if she doesn’t get out of the bed at the same time he does. Nothing but cool, empty sheets. His hand forms into a fist balling up the sheet. Because of his stupidity, who knows what horrors are happening to his wife! Lux needs him, time to get up and actually do something useful. Yesterday was the worst day of his life, and he will not see a repeat of it. 

Silence greets Darius as he leaves his assigned chambers, ready for the day. Standard diplomatic procedure dictates that he is be assigned an aide for such business trips. No one, not even a machine is waiting for him. A note is placed within eye range. Neat typed script informs him of areas that the criminal Ekko has been seen in. Nothing else. Hell, he isn’t even presented with a morning meal! Cowards! The lot of these fools are useless! This sorrowful excuse for a city-state is really pissing him off. Not a single thing has gone right since he’s arrived. One thing prevents him from declaring war on this sad sack excuse for government. And it isn’t his lack of authority to do so. 

Darius was able to marry Lux for the sake of political peace. If he starts a needless war, he throws out the only thing that brought the light of his life to him. As much as he’d like to bomb this foul pit into glowing ooze, that would mean no more reason to remain married to Lux. Hell, considering his lack of oversight of her welfare...it is possible that a divorce will be the end result of this mess! This is not going according to plan! 

Shoulders slumping, Darius rests a fist on the wall. Green eyes look blankly at the floor. That is something Lux always talks about. Plans, and if they are going according to plan. When she plans things, they almost always work out. How would Lux handle this? Well, she’d have a plan. Hell he doesn’t have a plan! Paper crinkles into a ball as his fist tightens. Eyebrows rising, Darius quickly unravels the note. Here is something useful! Since Zaun can’t handle anything correctly, Darius will find Lux himself. Then he’ll bring her back here. Get the smartest minds on reversing whatever the hell happened. Wrap up Swain’s issues here. Go back home with a fixed Lux, and spoil her rotten in hopes that she’ll stay with him. Hand dropping from the wall, Darius heads out on his new mission.

Zaun is extremely crowded throngs of people moving along the filthy streets. Darius has no qualms shoving people out of his way. Once he moves past the popular business district, the city state quickly deteriorates. Trash litters every corner. Buildings have wear and tear, fresh paint is nowhere to be seen. Unpleasant odors waft everywhere. It reminds Darius of his childhood. Before long catwalks are a common sight. Parts of buildings seem to always be under construction. A commotion can be heard up head, and a city official dashes out in front of him.

“General Darius! Do something! Surely you can halt that hextech’s rampage,” the official yells at him sweat staining his uniform.

“Not my responsibility! I’ve got more important things to do then oversee the safety of your city. I need to find my wife you simple minded fool.” Growls Darius, unhappy at the potential delay. In front of him a sad excuse of hextech is destroying a small robot in a town square. As the unfortunate robot is smashed apart, Darius picks up the pace in getting to the square. If Lux is in this area, that thing could kill her! Unacceptable!

“Damn it! I don’t have time for you. Stupid ass city state unable to manage itself properly...Swain will hear about this…Now I have to waste time killing that sad excuse for hextech...” Mutters Darius as he gets his axe ready for battle. Whatever that hextech is, it starts running towards him on three legs.

Darius swings his axe downwards in an arc, hoping to slice it in half. CLANG! His axe skids off the things thicker arm. Twisting his arm Darius wipes the axe backwards quickly. Clang! Somehow that thing shifted its weight around, completely blocking his weapon! Clang! Fast as he can, Darius attempts to slice of a less armored part of his foe. No such luck! The blasted thing is very fast, and blocking all his attacks with that protected limb! Movement is happening at the edges of his vision. It appears that someone is sneaking up behind the thing, on a catwalk. A large pot falls to the ground behind the beast. It pauses. Darius does not, and he slices the beast in two. Whoever dropped the pot ducks down, wisps of blond hair barely visible. Blond hair! Lux! People suddenly start shouting like morons.

“I will kill the next person who makes a noise,” Darius snaps out! Golden silence and plenty of space are provided. 

 

“Hey there,” Darius yells out, as he moves closer to the catwalk. Who ever that small child is, they look very much like his Lux. No reply.

“I won’t hurt you. Come out where I can see you, little one,” he coaxs again attempting sound friendlier. Still no reply from the small child.

“You won’t hurt me. What ‘bout everyone else?” Lux yells out to him.

“No one will hurt you. I promise. Come out where I can see you. Please?” Darius uses his very best please at her. Emotions tug at him. Joy at her trust in him floods him. Sorrow at her wondering who will hurt hits just as hard. 

A tiny fraction of a head peeks over the catwalk. Lux’s blue eyes look at him, and she gives him a tiny smile. He returns it; joy at seeing her alive filling him. Finally something is going right! As Lux looks for a way down, Darius wonders how she even got up there. 

“Need help getting down,” Darius asks, helpful as possiblel. The sooner she’s down from that ledge the better!

“No. I can do this. By myself. Watch!” Lux informs him, with a tart tone of voice. One of her hands pushes her to her feet. She waves at the him, before his Lux starts to walk down the path. 

Panic gurgles burst from him. He knows that tone! She’s going to try to get down without help! If she falls from that height…! Not even fifteen feet away, Lux swings over catwalk. Without looking where she is going! Darius rushes forward, hands grabbing hold of her tiny frame. Swiftly he pulls her off the pipe, holding her close.

“I got you!” Darius yelps, frantic to finally get Lux to safety.

“See. Told you,” Lux informs him with a huff. 

“Yes you did. I’m glad you’re safe Lux,” Darius says, green eyes looking at her tenderly. Even though Lux is a child, Lux is still herself.

“Is that my name? Lux?” She inquires, her blue eyes looking at him.

“Yes, that is your name. What do you remember?” Darius asks. She doesn’t know who she is! But she does seem to recognize him somewhat. Which is a relief. Promptly he carries her back to safety. Each step he takes, he looks her over for signs of damage. A sad excuse for a t-shirt appears to be her only clothing. Layers of filth cover her head to toe! All too familiar looking bug bites are all over her. Not only does Lux need a bath and clothes, she needs a flea bath! 

“I know this place isn’t home. You’re the first familiar thing I’ve seen,” Lux informs him with a smile before she starts to scratch her head with vigor.

“You’ve got fleas,” he explains, sorrow spiking. He fought so hard to get Draven out of that level of poverty. How many times had he had fleas like that? Lux lived a life without hardship. It isn’t right that she experience this! Not while being married to him!

“Fees? Are they bad? Ekko said I was broken. Do fees make me bad,” she asks, sounding upset.

“No, no. You’re not broken. Fleas can be taken care of. Let’s get you back. In case you forgot, my name is Darius.” Darius hurries to reassure Lux that she isn’t broken. How can he explain that she is perfect? Fleas don’t make a person broken, or worthless. Gods, he already had this discussion with Draven! 

“Darius. That is a good name.” Lux informs him, as she continues to try to stop the itching. For her efforts, she catches some sorta bug with her fingers. Carefully inspecting it, Lux decides that she’s hungry enough that bugs are acceptable. Before Darius can stop her, she eats the bug.

“Don’t eat that!” Darius exclaims upset. Not upset at that she ate a bug, but that she was put into such a position to be that hungry. Typical Lux style, she just smiles at him before giving a perfectly logical reason for eating said bug.

Again, pain digs at him. He’s failed her in so many ways! Not only did he fail to keep her safe, Darius failed to keep her from experiencing this kind of thing. He knows how hungry it takes to resort to eating fleas.

“Don’t be upset Darius! If you’re hungry I can catch another bug for you.” Lux informs, as she starts looking for bugs with purpose.

“How about instead of eating bugs, we eat apple pie? You’ll like that much more than bugs,” Darius tells her, one of his hands stopping her search for more bugs. Both of her tiny hands fit in his palm. Oh, he is the luckiest man on Runeterra to have married such a sweet woman. He knows the level of starvation, and pain she’s in. Yet, she still offers to fed him! Better distract her way from bugs with her favorite dessert.

“Okay.” Lux tells him with complete trust, as she listens to his explanation why he would refuse such an amazing gift. 

“Why don’t you tell me about your adventures…” Darius inquires, as he picks up the pace. He has got to get Lux to safety ASAP!

Happily, Lux tells Darius. He smiles at her animated antics explaining her adventures. Of course, she would find a way to escape that pesky Zaunite! Disgust crawls over him, as she innocently describes her encounter with raw sewage. Thankfully a puddle was close enough to get off the worst of the mess. Still, she’s got to be covered in numerous small wounds that are now infected. Best her a hot bath and a visit to a doctor. While Lux talks away at him, Darius mouths instructions to the closest city official. A few of them have been following his return. 

As they enter the hotel, a robotic servant is waiting tray in hand. As the apple pie is revealed to Lux, she grabs for it. Darius swings her away from it. No need for her to ingest whatever is on her hands at the same time! Deftly grabbing a fork, he starts to feed it to her. From experience with Draven, he feeds it to her slowly. He will not inflect a sore stomach on her! Pure bliss just radiates from her, as Darius feeds her a bite with some ice cream on it.

“That was tasty! You’re the best!” Lux tells him with a squeal.

Darius blushes a bit as she hugs him tight. If only she will stay this easy to please when things she is returned to normal. Will she remember any of this? Does he want her to remember his failures? Maybe it would be for the best, if she forgets this entire fiasco in the process of returning to adulthood? Still, she needs a bath before anything else happens!

“You’re welcome. Now let’s get you a bath. A hot one, not one in a convenient puddle,” Darius informs her not letting her get a chance to disagree. At least, she’s back wit him! Now he can keep her safe.


	6. Story time is fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darius tells a story. Lux gets bath, and cuteness follows!

Darius herds Lux towards the bathing chamber in their room. It seems that a younger Lux gets more bouncy when filled with apple pie! Lux is constantly running up to things trying to see what they do. Perhaps he should try to reign in her curiosity a bit, but so far she’s been fine poking at various objects. A smile crosses his lips. Oh, he’s known for some time that Lux loves to learn new things. What is a real treat is watching her learn without reservation. In Noxus, she always is calm while studying. Like this, she is much more animated as she explores the world. Plus, she talks a lot more. So many questions! Why and how seem to be her favorite two queries. Simply adorable, but he misses his adult wife! Maybe he should start the conversation about having children when she returns to normal?

Lunch still a bit away and Darius hopes to have Lux ready for doctors before that. She’s need a good bath, ointment on her sores, new clothes, and solid meal! Does he need to get her toys? Will Lux stay a little kid long enough to warrant toys? How many will she need? What kind of toys would she want? Foreign thoughts of parenting peck at him. However, the relief at having Lux safe starts overriding his panic. An undercurrent of anxiety still lurks. Per his request the bathtub is ready to go. Darius quickly removes the borrowed shirt that dares call itself clothing for his wife! No need to have Lux drag it into the tub with her. Next to the bathtub is a box of clothing, flea shampoo, and lots of soap.

“It’s hot!” Lux exclaims as she pokes a cautionary finger in the water.

“Yes it is. Hot baths are superior to cold ones.” Darius replies, double checking the temperature of the water. No need to risk burning Lux! How hot is too hot for a child? Do they regulate temperatures differently? 

“Hahaha,” Lux giggles as she jumps into the tub. Darius goes to grab her wrist, hoping to keep her from slipping. He fails to stop her. A wave of bath water surges over the top flooding the tiles.

“Fuck!” Darius yells in shock as he finds himself also needing a bath.

“Fuck? FUCK! What does that word mean?” Lux asks him an innocent smile on her face. 

Big blue eyes stare at him, and Darius feels panic starting to creep in. It is apparent that Lux’s memory is not complete, and she is very much a little kid. He does not want to explain that topic with her! In fact, he doesn’t want to explain any meanings of his favorite swear words. Now he has to watch his language. Why didn’t anyone warn him about this?!

“It...ugh...means…” Darius struggles for an explanation.

“Is fuck a bad thing? Does fuck make me bad? Or broken?” Lux inquires, going back to the ridiculous concept that something is wrong her!

“No! Fuck isn’t a bad thing. You’re not bad or broken. It is just something I saw when surprised at times.” Darius explains in a rush, hoping she’ll accept it at that. 

“Okay.” Lux says back, accepting what he says completely. Her trust in him is rather scary like that. 

“Let’s get you clean,” Darius says. Gently he massages shampoo on to her hair. “Close your eyes tight!” He orders before rinsing off the shampoo. Thankfully she hasn’t been on the streets long. It only takes two scrubbings to remove all layers of filth from her! Once he deems her clean enough, he picks her up out of the bathtub. With care he dries her off with an extra fluffy towel. Next he makes sure that each wound on her skin is treated with ointment, then given a bandage if needed. Finally he dresses her up in a patterned purple, green, and yellow polka dot dress. Not what either of them would have picked out, but it will do for now! 

“Let’s get your hair brushed,” Darius tells her. “Then I can take care of business while you play.”

An impressive collection of knots waits for him. Green eyes flick from hair brush to the rats nest calling itself hair. Dim memories of brushing Draven’s hair comes to surface. If he tugs on the brush too hard, it’ll hurt. He promised Lux he’d never hurt her! How is it possible that one of the hardest challenges he’s ever faced is brushing someone’s hair?! Hand trembling slightly, Darius starts his task. Once or twice, Lux squirms a bit as he tugs on a snarl, but no signs of pain. 

“Darius, tell me story!” Lux demands.

“Please,” Darius corrects, as he scrambles through his mind for an acceptable story.

“Please tell me a story?” Lux parrots back politely. 

“Well, once a upon a time there were two kingdoms. These two kingdoms were always at war,” Darius starts having a faint idea of what to base a story on.

“What’s war?” Lux interrupts with a small tilt of her head.

“War is when people fight over and over.” Darius explains while mentally wincing at her question. 

“But! The people didn’t want war. So the rulers of the kingdom decided that some of their people should get married. To show that they wouldn’t fight anymore. The most beautiful princess of one kingdom was married to a simple soldier in the other,” Darius goes on, still working on getting out all the knots from his wife’s hair. Briefly he wonders if she’d be mad at him if she returned to normal bald? 

“The simple soldier brought his new wife back to his home. They lived together happily for many days. He found himself falling in love with the princess. She was more than he ever thought possible in a person. She made him very happy, and he wished for her to happy as well. Yet, he was afraid that he would make her unhappy. How could such a wonderful princess love a common man like himself?” Darius continues with his story. He knows what story he’s really telling her. 

“One day the simple soldier was given a mission in a far away land. He had to leave his home behind. Reluctant to leave his wife behind, he offered to bring her with. For the simple soldier had grown to love her very much, and did not want to be apart. She agreed, and the two of them traveled to the far away land. During their travels an evil sorcerer cursed the princess! So the simple soldier started a quest to find the cure,” Darius realizes that he doesn’t have an ending to this story yet.

“Did he find it?” Lux inquires as Darius goes silent for a few moments.

“That is enough story time for now! Why don’t you play here? I have business to do,” Darius tries to distract her away from the story. He came very close to saying things he shouldn’t. Thankfully, Lux seems to have an altered memory in this state. When she reverts to normal, it shouldn’t be an issue he’ll have to explain!

“Don’t go! Please don’t leave me,” Lux yelps out when she realizes that he has to go. Darius looks down at Lux. Her big blue eyes are filling up with tears. Needles of uncertainty prick at him. He can’t bring her with him. Yet, those eyes...how can he tell her no?

“P-please stay.” Lux says, tears actually falling down. Guilt stabs his heart.

“How about you come with? But while I’m doing business, you wait outside the door? You’ll be really close I promise,” Darius explains one his hands brushing away a tear. She smiles at him, and as she does so the tears slow down. Those tears were a trick? Sneaky Lux has been learning tricks!

“Thank you Darius!” Lux squeals happily, and she hugs his leg all signs of tears gone.


	7. Trouble should be Lux's middle name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux finds trouble. And it glows!

Lux beams up at Darius glad to be included in whatever this important business is. All her tears are gone as she has what she wants. Darius gives her a half smile before holding out his hand to her. Gleefully she places her hand in his, following him. For every one step he makes, Lux has to take three to keep up. She will not be left behind! Eyebrows narrowing, Lux focuses on staying close to Darius. 

After many long corridors pass, Lux finds herself outside of a large room with many doors. Each door is labeled with long complex script she can’t make out. In one corner is a desk manned by a solemn looking young woman. Cold grey eyes bore straight at her a disapproving frown forming. Lux digs one of her feet into the lush carpet at the attention. Somehow she feels unwanted without hearing anything.

“General Darius, children are strictly forbidden in the main meeting laboratory,” states the woman voice slick. 

“She isn’t just a child.” Darius snaps back tone dark. 

“Rules are rules General Darius. I can’t bend them. Not over something that could cause an incident the lab. When she gets in trouble it could be lethal. Some of the materials kept there are very dangerous. Its for the safety of Zaunite citizens. Surely you understand?” Her voice doesn’t change, but a smirk creeps up her face.

Lux looks between Darius and the woman. Goosebumps crawl down her spine. There is something going on here. Darius has a look in his emerald eyes, a look Lux doesn’t want to see. Bad things will happen if Darius isn’t happy. Best make sure that doesn't happen!

“Don’t worry ‘bout me.” Lux says quickly trying to get Darius to stop being mad. She squeezes his large hand gently. His green eyes look at her full of emotion. He still hasn’t let go of her hand, and that sense of danger hasn’t passed. Lux graces Darius with her biggest, brightest smile. He sighs, releasing her hand. Before long he disappears behind one of the many doors. Silence fills the room as time passes. Eyes still cold, the woman who wouldn’t her follow Darius starts reading a book. A very boring book, since Lux can’t see any pictures when she peeks over at the book.

“Scat! I have no time to babysit you!” Hisses the woman, one of her hands shoving at Lux.

“Oooph!” Lux lands on her bum at the sudden push. Blue eyes narrow at the rude lady. Since she isn’t welcome here, Lux will go elsewhere! Darius must be busy with something super important. Until he’s finished, she can explore. Once the mean lady goes back to reading her book, Lux sneaks down a hallway. A different one from the way she came. 

Fewer doors this time. Glass cases line the hallway. Each one contains some sort of hextech. Lux wonders what the strange objects do. Every object has a label with really complex looking words. None of the words make sense her, all of them are gibberish. Curiosity burns at her. What do these strange things do? Why are they locked away instead of being used? Lux tries to open one of the cases. The lock doesn’t budget. Whatever mystery these cases contain will need to be solved later! 

Before long the hallway ends. It leads her to a very large room. In the center is fountain. Instead of clear water, the water is glowing. It glows a very pretty shade of green. Pipes connect to the fountain. Glowing green water is moved out from the room, and into a different room. Lux has never seen such a thing before. The glow is very pretty! Curious if the glowing water could help make her ugly dress prettier, Lux walks over to the fountain. Maybe if she coats this dress in pretty glowing green stuff, it’ll look better. However before she can get her hands into the magically glowing water, Lux is yanked off her feet.

“Don’t!” Darius yells out in panic as he gets Lux far from the toxic slime. 

“Darius! I missed you!” Lux replies back as she hugs his neck.

“What were you thinking?!” Darius demands as she cuddles against him.

“I was bored, and this dress is ugly! I was hoping the pretty water would make the dress better.” Lux answers back. Darius is carrying her very quickly away from the magical glowing water.

“I’ll get you a new dress! Don’t go near that stuff again. Please.” Darius mutters in response. Lux is surprised, Darius seems to be shaking slightly as he holds her.

“You okay?” Lux demands, because her Darius never shakes.

“You scared me when I couldn't find you. Why’d you leave the main room?” Darius says back, dodging her question.

“The rude lady didn't want me there.” Lux explains voice matter of fact.

“Really.” Darius answers back, voice sounding distant.

“Yes! Really! I just wanted to see if her book had pictures. She pushed me! I fell on my butt. It hurt. She said she wasn’t my babysitter. So I left!” Lux tells him with vigor, one of her hands imitating the mean ladies shove.

“She hurt you? I’ll make she never hurts you again. I promise.” Darius informs her, a scary look in his eyes.

“You promise?” Lux inquires, curious about this promise. Something about this promise is familiar. Like she’s heard it before. 

“I promise. No one will ever hurt you.” Darius tells her, his voice soft. Yet nothing about the promise is soft, it is solid sounding.

“A-ah. Sorry to interrupt General Darius! Our best scientist, Viktor has time to see Lux. He is our best, surely he can fix her.” A young man speaks up at Darius.

A stone falls deep in Lux’s stomach. This young man says she needs fixing! Yet, Darius told her different. What is going here? Why is Darius taking her to see this Viktor? Did Darius lie, is she really broken? Is it fleas?! How could Darius lie to her. The weight in her stomach only grows heavier as Darius takes her see to this Viktor.


	8. Explosions! More Explosions! Splodey fun times!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is not nice at all! Explosions happen. Lux decides that Darius and Viktor are both bad, bad men. She makes new friends. Jinx and Ziggs won't hurt her like Darius and Viktor, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, I'm getting pretty good at this update every other day thing! About Time is nearing completion. It's due to be finished within a chapter or two at most.

Lux trails behind Darius her hand in his. How is she broken? Why does she need to see this...Vikkor? Darius scoops her up and carries her into a small train. They ride in silence towards a building that towers above the rest. Various poles spike out from it. Lightning sparks off the metal sticks and she remembers lightning means pain and… something else very bad.

 

“It’s okay. Viktor will make things right. You’ll be okay Lux.” Darius tells her with a smile. “You’re safe with me, I won’t let anything hurt you.”

 

Lux gives Darius a tiny smile in return. Her head nods quickly and she doesn’t speak. The words are stuck in her throat. Fear keeps them from leaving her. This place feels bad. While she wants to run back the way she came she follows Darius. He will keep her safe. Even though she’s broken he won’t let anything hurt her. He hasn’t lied yet. ‘ _He has lied though!_ _Darius said we weren’t broken. Yet here we are at someplace to get better. Doesn’t that mean he lied_ ,' a voice whispers in the back of her mind. Lux refuses to believe the voice in her mind. Darius is a good man, he’ll take care of her. She knows this, it’s a fact. His hand takes hers and they walk down a long hallway. Nothing in the building is soft or alive. Everywhere she looks all she can see is hard, sharp metal. Not a nice place at all! Lux really wants to go home, that feeling of ‘ _Danger! Run away_!’ growing in her stomach. An emotion like being hungry, only worse. At the end of the long hallway is a large chamber. 

 

Inside the chamber are large glass containers. Each container has something that looks like a bug. Only the bugs are made of metal and very spiky. Lux wonders why there would be metal bugs with needles and sharp objects stuck inside massive ceiling to floor jars. All the bugs she has met are either food or roaming free, future food. These aren’t free bugs nor are they food bugs. What a waste of a bug! Lux decides this is a bad place and a scary place. Dead center in the chamber is a man made of metal. Her blue eyes study the man, head to foot. He has an extra arm over his head. 

 

“Ah, Darius. I’m sorry for the delay in meeting with you. I heard about your… problem. I was in the middle of discovering a new power source. Sadly my latest discovery isn’t powerful enough to do what I need.” Viktor speaks to Darius without glancing at Lux.

 

_ Problem? I’m broken and a problem?  _ Lux feels something join the awful feeling in her gut. It is heavy and hurts. She doesn’t want to be a problem for Darius. No, that is a bad. Very, very bad! Almost as bad as being broken! She hides behind Darius, her arms wrapping around one leg. Viktor scares her!

 

“Lux, he won’t hurt you.” Darius murmurs and gently pries his small blonde companion off his leg. He gently pushes her forward so Viktor can get a closer look.

 

Lux squirms and wiggles trying her best to cling to Darius’ leg. Those arms are strong and she finds herself frightfully close to Viktor. He bends down and that extra arm reaches towards her. Her blues eyes grow wide and she starts to shake. She can’t run, Darius is holding her in place. That extra arm touches her head. Bright green flashes off her body in large arcing sparks that fly across room bright enough to temporary blind. Something inside of her shifts and lurches painfully. Her body changes and the world spins. Whatever she ate comes up her body vomiting over the floor. Agony grows inside of her and it pushes against her skin like it doesn’t fit.

 

“ _ Ahhhhhhhhhh! _ ” Lux screams as pain tears through her body, it feels like she is pulled apart! When the pain fades along with the blinding green light Lux finds herself on her hands and knees. Sweat drips from her forehead. Vomit pools around her hands. Something is different she is bigger! Not by much, but she’s grown taller by a couple of inches. Her dress is tight and doesn’t fit well. Her memories are tumbling and confusing. No more return her, she is still left with her past a mystery. Tears run down her face.

 

“Interesting. It seems she is storing Ekko’s time energy within her body, like a battery! How is she surviving this? I must study her for my glorious evolution!” Viktor exclaims and he reaches for her again. 

 

“No, you won’t!” Darius yells and grabs at Viktor. That awful sound of Lux screaming in pain tore through him like a blade. No more, he won’t let Viktor keep hurting his wife! He promised her he would keep her safe. The cure isn’t worth hearing her scream in pain like that. He grapples with Viktors extra arm refusing to let him touch Lux. 

 

Body shaking Lux looks up to see Darius and Viktor fighting. Fear bubbles up in her. Her blue eyes focus on the closest person, Darius. He told her this wouldn’t hurt! He broke his promise! He lied to her!

 

“You lied! This hurt! You’re a bad man Darius!” Lux yells as loud as she can at the man responsible for her pain. Green eyes look at her full of emotion and hurt. “You’re both bad, bad men!”

 

Fear continues to boil and grow.  _ I need to get away! _ Far away from the bad men. If she doesn’t she’ll be hurt again! Lux feels something else shift inside of her. A spark comes to life with an intensity that is comforting. It blazes from deep within, her own inner radiance. Her skin starts to glow. Dimly at first, it continues to increase in luminosity. Unlike the terrible green light, this light doesn’t hurt. It’s a good light, one she knows and trusts. Her light. Something special that is hers, and only hers, that keeps her safe. Fear pushes it outward with an urgent need to protect. It bursts out of her, in one huge explosion. 

 

A massive, soundless explosion that tosses both of the men away from Lux. They hit the walls opposite her with a thundering crash. Every piece of glass in the chamber shatters. All of the shards deflect around a prismatic barrier surrounding Lux. When the light stops and fades away to nothing, both of the bad men are stunned, thrown hard against the walls opposite her. Around her, a circle of shattered glass is the only barrier between her and escape. She pushes off the ground. Vomit clings to her hands. She wipes both hands clean on her dress and walks towards the exit. Lux doesn’t look back. Shoes too tight for her feet go crunch, crunch, crunch as she marches over the glass beneath her feet. 

 

Once she clears the sea of glass Lux starts to run. She doesn’t stop until she escapes the terrible place. Outside she rests her hands on her legs her body doubling over. Her body is shaking and she vomits again. Bile is all that comes out. Lux wipes her sleeve against her mouth. It only comes up to her elbows. Before her dress sleeves came to her wrists. Shoes now hurting her feet, Lux pries them off and throws them at a wall. Free of painful shoes, bad men, and terrible places, she starts to run down another alley. Soon she finds a pair of stairs that lead downwards. Lux travel through a maze of tunnels, periodically looking over her shoulder to make sure she isn’t followed. Deep underground she finally stops. Feet ooze blood and she wants something to eat. Pity, she no longer has fleas, those she could eat! Not far down the tunnel, she’s currently in is a glow. This glow is different from the hextech lanterns on the walls. Lux walks towards it.

 

A young woman is fiddling with something, a piece of hextech. Long blue braids trail along the floor. Tattoos decorate one of her arms. She fiddles with the hextech both of her eyes narrowing at it. A slight frown crosses her lips and she moves around some wires. A cylinder shape, dozens of colorful wires looping around the sides, with a large button in the middle, Lux recognizes the hextech from one of the many glass cases she earlier today. There is a big, red button in the middle. Unlike before, there is no locked glass between her and the curious piece of machinery. She walks over the woman and bends down and reaches for the big, red button. 

 

“Hey! You can’t press that!” The woman scolds and swats away her hand. 

 

“Why not?” Lux demands as she reaches for the button again. This time the woman yanks the device out of her reach and sticks out her tongue.

 

“Because it’s not time yet! I have to make the explosion bigger. If you press the button now, the bomb won’t be spectacular.” The woman explains as she holds the bomb above both of their heads and she smirks at Lux. There is a danger in that smile and a gleam in those pink eyes that hint at something new and unfamiliar.

 

“Oh.” Lux sighs and her shoulders slump. Just like the pretty glowing water, something too dangerous to enjoy. She glares at the woman and sticks her tongue out back.  _ No more! _ She wants to have adventures. Whatever a bomb is and explosions are sound exciting. “What if I want it to explode now?”

 

“You want it to explode? You enjoy explosions too?” The woman grins wide and her eyes glitter with unholy glee. “I can’t let you explode it early, it’s not ready. Even if you did push the button, nothing will happen.” The woman replies with a smirk. She lowers the bomb down to chest level. Her pink eyes lock onto Lux’s blue eyes. A challenge backed by insanity stares at Lux.

 

“You’re lying,” Lux says and stomps one foot down on the stone floor. She knows all about lying. Her arms cross over her chest and she stares back unblinking. Challenge met. “I think you don’t want to share the fun stuff.”

 

“I am not lying! See for yourself, little girl.” The woman retorts and holds out the bomb. A smile and insanity gleam from the woman’s pink gaze. Now that big, red button is within reach.

 

Lux lunges forward.  _ Yes! _ She pushes it before the woman can change her mind. It goes down with a satisfying  _ click _ ! Nothing happens. Lux presses the button again. _ Click! _ It really is broken! The woman’s eyes grow wide and her jaw drops. 

 

“Fooy. I was hoping something spectacular would happen.” Lux shifts her glare from the woman to the very disappointing piece of hextech. Some bomb. Whatever a bomb is!

 

“I like you! I’m Jinx and I’m keeping you. I’ve always wanted a pet.” Jinx exclaims with a shout and jump. A fist not full of bomb pumps the air a couple of times. Lux stares at the lady eyes growing very wide. Jinx shoves the bomb under one arm and grabs Lux with the other. She drags Lux down a different tunnel. “Come on, I bet Ziggs can make this old piece of junk work. He’s good with old hextech.”

 

“I’m Lux. You can’t keep me! I am not a pet!” Lux replies but she doesn’t stop Jinx from dragging her along.  _ What is a pet? _ Whatever it is, Lux knows she is certain that is not what she is! What else will Jinx do? Is this what an adventure feels like? With Jinx at least she’s promised interesting adventures with big, red buttons.

 

“I’ll feed you. You have to regularly feed pets. Ziggs says I can’t keep a pet because I would forget to feed one. But you’re too much fun not to feed. Problem solved!” Jinx says back with a grin. “You’re covered in vomit and skinny. Clothes too small. You’re an unwanted. Don’t you want to be with others who are unwanted? Like me and Ziggs. I bet you’re starving. C’mon, walk faster. I gotta prove Ziggs wrong, I can feed a pet!”

 

“Unwanted?” Lux asks as she blinks in surprise. Those are words she knows. She never felt unwanted before. Darius always likes having her around, he always seems happy to see her.  _ No! I will not think of the bad man! He lied to me!  _ Lux picks up the pace and follows Jinx through the tunnels and eventually, she finds herself back on street level. A haze is overhead and Lux can’t determine if it is dark because of the haze overhead or if it is because it is night time. At the end of the road, Jinx skips down is a row of houses on a zigzagging unpaved path. More houses stack over the first group, like a giant playing with houses instead of wooden blocks.

 

“You know, an unwanted. Someone who isn’t loved or wanted. No one understands you. Only other unwanted enjoy each other’s company!” Jinx explains as they climb up stairs that rattle and sway with every step. 

  
  


Pipe, wood and wire form questionable stairs going from level to level. These housing units go up and up, high into the sky. That ever-present thick, black haze prevents Lux from seeing the top of the buildings or the sky. Hextech lamps sputter to life for a couple of seconds before turning on fully. Now small islands of light form in the inky darkness of night. At the very end of the fifth row of apartments, third level up is a door with several thick wooden planks nailed to it.  _ THUNK!  _ Jink kicks open the door, boot slamming into the center of the planks. Jinx shoves Lux inside then slams the door behind them with a yell. 

 

“Conscience! I’m home! I got us a pet  _ and _ a new bomb!” Jinx smiles wide and Lux doesn’t spot the usual mad gleam in that smile or eager look.

 

“Jinx I told you....” A small fuzzy person stomps out of a different room.  _ Yordle. _ A name for what the small person comes to the surface. Lux stares at the yordle. He stares back. “You can’t kidnap children Jinx! I thought I already explained this!”

 

“She’s an unwanted like us. I’m keeping her like I kept you. That’s  _ that _ !” Jinx drops the bomb on the floor near the door.  _ Thud! _ She glares at the yordle. “I’m going to feed her. What did you cook for dinner tonight?”

 

“I made us rodent meat stew with cockroach dumplings. Why don’t you fix us all a bowl while I have a chat with your… pet…  in the workshop.” The yordle waves in the direction of a different door. Delicious smells come from it and Lux’s mouth waters. Jinx finger guns at the yordle then disappear.

 

“I’m sorry about Jinx. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get back home. I’m Ziggs. You look… familiar kid. What’s your name?” Ziggs replies as he wanders past Lux. He grabs the bomb off the floor and hums at it. Fuzzy paws, or are those considered hands? turn over the bomb with ease. A wide grin cuts his face into two the longer Ziggs looks it over.

 

“I’m Lux,” Lux answers as she watches Zigg carry the bomb past her. Her stomach growls and the smells of stew grow stronger. A tiny bit of drools drips from her lips. Whatever rodent stew with cockroach dumplings is, it smells wonderful!

 

“Ah! That’s how I know you. Your face is plastered on wanted posters all over the upper districts. I better get you back to Darius before Jinx gets too attached. She’ll only let you go in pieces if she grows too fond of you.” Ziggs looks at her, the smile growing smaller before he looks down at the bomb. “Follow me, kid. Let’s talk about getting you back home.”

 

“No! I don’t want to go back to Darius!” Lux cries out and shakes her head. Both of her hands ball into tight fists by her sides. Ziggs doesn’t stop walking. With a loud huff, she follows Ziggs and gives the fuzzy backside a dark look. “He’s a bad man!”

 

Ziggs carries the bomb through a different door then Jinx went through. He walks down a short hallway plastered with photos. Several of them are of big, colorful clouds coming from the ground. Other photos have Ziggs and Jinx. One of the photos, a faded piece of paper taken from a newspaper, shows a different yordle with a very large head. This yordle is alone and holding up an award with two humans standing on either side. ‘.... Vi and Caitlyn award…’ are the only words Lux can read off the faded photo before she walks into the workshop. This area is cluttered, full of wires, nuts, bolts, and all sorts of interesting gadgets. It looks like Ekko’s workshop, but it feels different. Nicer.

 

“Have a seat kid,” Ziggs says as he sets the bomb down on a desk that towers over him. He shoves a low, padded stool at Lux. It rolls across the floor, which is completely free of clutter before it bumps against her legs. Once she’s seated he glances at her feet and winces. A loud whistle leaves his lips. A hextech machine  _ whirrs _ to life with a  _ beep _ . “Clean up, then patch up her feet, Mr. Beep,” Ziggs commands the hextech machine. It wanders out of sight. Lux hears water running. 

 

Ziggs nods slightly before he sits down on a chair that puts him level with the desk. Ziggs looks at her from over the desk. “Why is Darius a bad man?”

 

“He lied to me.” Lux retorts. With a louder huff, she plops down hard on the stool. The padding gives under her weight very lightly and she finds it very comfortable to sit on. Blue eyes glare up at the yordle. Before long the hextech machine wanders back in with a bowl of hot water, clean wash rags, and a first aid kit. Lux lets the machine get the muck off her feet. She winces from time to time but knows her feet need healing. After her feet are clean, ointment applied and wrapped up with white bandages she feels much better. “Thank you,” she whispers at it, not certain if polite manners apply to machines. The hextech machine beeps cheerfully at her and wanders off to a corner of the room. 

 

“Kid, people lie all the time. That doesn’t make them bad. Have you always told the truth?” Ziggs shots back. His fingers start digging through a drawer. Those goggles over his eyes show her reflection. Lux can’t look at herself and she glances away. She has lied.

 

“It was about something important!” Lux cries out and she studies the pile of hextech parts stacked closest to her.

 

“Sometimes a lie is important,” Ziggs answers back. “ _ AHA! _ Found it!” He yanks out a tool and starts using it to fidget with the bomb.

 

“But he and Viktor…” Lux starts to explain but is interrupted when Jinx hops into the room. A large bowl rests in each hand and one is balancing on her head. None of the bowls match and they all show chips. Wooden spoons rest in each one. One leg is at an angle supporting a platter. One the platter are three mugs with a steaming fluid. Somehow Jinx hops past Lux without anything spilling anything in bowl or mug.

 

“Viktor is bad news kid. Always is, always will be. Best to avoid him.” Ziggs mutters and he grumbles darkly too low for Lux to understand.  _ Thump! Thump! Thump! _ Both Lux and Ziggs glance at Jinx. Lux can’t help but stare at the feat. Ziggs doesn’t appear impressed and he sighs with a tiny shake of his head.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up! No telling origin stories without me! I bet your origin story isn’t boring like my Conscience’s.” Jinx protests as she hands a bowl to Ziggs, then Lux, before she hands out mugs. Then she hops on a counter, bowl still on her head. Not a drop leaves the chipped rim. She grabs it off her head and takes a quick swig from her mug. With a hum, she jumps onto a counter. Now seated she waves the spoon at Lux like a sword before shoving it back into her bowl. “Start at the beginning.”

 

“The first thing I remember is an explosion,” Lux says before she starts slurping down the soup. Large, fluffy brown things like bread float on top. The broth is thick and savory, full of chunks of meat and veggies. 

 

“Hah! I know this is going to be good.” Jinx crows out between bites. Again, she waves her spoon around. This time at Ziggs as splatters of liquid fly all over. “It’s already better than yours.”

 

“Don’t interrupt Jinx!” Ziggs says with a sigh. He stops working to eat. The spoon is taken out and set aside. Ziggs drinks his soup from the bowl with loud slurping sounds. A rag is used to wipe away the fluid from his fur when he’s finished.

 

“Yeah, yeah. As you tell me all the time.” Jinx stops waving her spoon around and focuses on her soup with a massive roll of her eyes.

 

“There was an explosion and a boy named Ekko,” Lux continues with a sigh. She finishes off her soup and tells her friends everything she remembers. It feels good to talk about everything. “And after the explosion, I ran away from both Darius and Viktor. It wasn’t long after that I ran into Jinx.”

 

“Viktor is bad news,” Jinx and Ziggs say in unison after Lux finishes.

 

“I’m broken. Viktor was supposed to fix me.” Lux grumbles and scraps her spoon along the insides of the bowl to get the last bits of juice. She sucks on the spoon for a moment to get every last tasty drop of stew.

 

“Look, kid, it’s not...” Ziggs speaks as his paws continue to fiddle with the bomb.

 

“Ooh, you should really listen. Conscience is really good at this. He even made me feel bad for, like… 10 whole seconds!” Jinx exclaims and waves around her spoon above her head before pointing it at Ziggs.

 

“Stop interrupting Jinx!” Ziggs hollers and points his tool at her.

 

“See what I mean?” Jinx mutters but she lapses into silence with an intense gaze at Ziggs.

 

“ _ Ahem _ , as I was saying,” Ziggs says with a hard look at Jinx his tool dropping back down. “It’s not a bad thing to be broken.”

 

“It’s not? I thought that I had to be perfect,” Lux replies without thought. She pauses. _ Why? _ Where did that thought come from?  _ I can’t remember who told me that it was important I be perfect. _

 

“Haha, no! It’s a bad thing to be perfect. People who are perfect don’t make mistakes. We learn from our mistakes. Everyone,” Ziggs points at himself with a finger. “Yordles,” He points at Jinx then Lux. “Humans and,” Finally he points at the small hextech machine that helped her feet. “Intelligent machines are all broken in some way. We’re all flawed in some way. That’s how life is. We’re all flawed and broken in some way or another.”

 

“People say I’m mad,” Jinx pipes up with a grin and wink. “But I like to think of it as being really good at mayhem.”

 

“People say I’m crazy for making bombs,” Ziggs retorts back at Jinx. “But I like to think of it as being the best demolitions expert this side of Zaun.”

 

“I’m the best demolitions expert this side of Zaun, Conscience!” Jinx huffs out and glares at Ziggs.

 

“My point being,” Ziggs continues speaking as if Jinx hadn’t said anything. “Is that what someone sees a flaw, another can see as a virtue. Flaws aren’t always a bad thing, nor is being broken.”

 

“Oh,” Lux replies. Her eyes focus on the floor and she thinks about this. A memory surfaces. She looks up at Ziggs her eyes starting to glitter with unshed tears. “Even when the person is a problem?”

 

“Yup! Jinx is my best friend and she’s my biggest problem. I wouldn’t give her up for Piltover’s biggest stockpile of Semtex.” Ziggs replies with a firm nod and wide, toothy grin.

 

“What about Piltover’s largest stockpile of Semtex and C-4?” Jinx asks her eyes glued to Ziggs.

 

“Not even for all the Semtex and C-4 in all of Zaun and Piltover. She’s that important to me. My friend who gets me.” Ziggs replies and he gives up a thumbs up to Jinx.

 

“My Conscience says the nicest, best things,” Jinx says with a grin that holds no madness, no inner gleam comes from her eyes. Instead, there’s a softness in those pink eyes that is soon gone. Not love, but something deep and special.

 

“Hmmm,” Lux hums low and deep. A loneliness hits her and she finds herself missing Darius. She looks away from Jinx and Ziggs. “I still don’t like that Darius lied to me. He and Viktor hurt me.”

 

“Kid, people lie for a lot of reasons,” Ziggs sighs and he goes back to fidgeting with the bomb. “Sometimes people lie because they don’t know what will happen. From time to time, the truth can hurt more than a lie.”

 

“Really? Can the truth hurt? But it’s always just!” Lux demands.  _ That can’t be right! _ She knows the truth is just and justice is important!  _ Huh? Why? Why is the truth just? _

 

“Kid, you have no idea,” Ziggs mutters. He sets down his tool. One hand reaches into that draw and searches blindly for a moment. “ _ AHA! _ ”

 

“Hey, where’d that match go,” In his paw is a small ball with a skull and crossbones on it. It’s not very large and a pale red. A tiny string comes out of the top. Jinx reaches behind her, blindly fishing under the counter. After a moment she pulls out a small wooden stick and flicks it at Ziggs. His paw reaches out and snags it. One of his nails flicks over the match. Fire! It flashes bright before the tiny flame grows smaller. Ziggs holds it up to the string.  _ Hisssssss! _

 

“Truth. This is a bomb. Lie. It’ll kill you. Catch!” Ziggs tosses the bomb at Lux.

 

Her eyes watch the bomb fly towards her. Lux reaches out and catches it. It won’t kill her, right? That was a lie... The small red bomb rests in her hands.  _ Hisssss~t! BOOM! _

 

“Ahh!” Lux yells as the explosion hits her. Hands and face black with soot she coughs. Her skin stings. She glares at Ziggs. “Why did you do that?”

 

“Ehhh, I would rate that explosion a 3/10 Conscience,” Jinx replies with a shrug. “Not flashy enough, it needs more color.”

 

“To prove that the truth can hurt but a lie may not,” Ziggs says with a wide smile. “I told you the truth, that was a bomb. Then I lied that it would kill you.”

 

“That wasn’t very nice!” Lux retorts as she wipes her hands on her dress. “That hurt!”

 

“Not everyone will be nice. Sometimes people who care for you will hurt you by accident. No one can fully keep you from harm. It’s a nice thought to want to keep someone from being hurt, but it’s unrealistic.” Ziggs voice grows low. Lux almost doesn’t hear the next sentence. “Even people you trust will hurt you badly.”

  
  


“I bet I know why you’re so young,” Jinx speaks with unexpected seriousness. “You’re a mage, right?” At Lux’s confused look Jinx shrugs and keeps speaking. “I bet your body is a two-way magical conduit. Your body stole Ekko’s power and it can’t get out unless you’re touching the right kind of conductor for it to pass through.” 

 

“Hey! Yeah! I’ve had bombs like that,” Ziggs yells and nods his head so hard his ears flop wildly. “Where one power source stole from another. Very unstable, always exploding at unexpected times when the right thing touched it. I hated that.” 

 

“You said your story started with a green explosion, and you had one when Viktor touched you. The light came out when Viktor touched you… I bet whatever he’s made out of is what you need to touch to let out of all of Ekko’s time magic!” Jinx pipes up and taps a single index finger against her chin.

  
Lux is confused. What are they talking about? Time magic? Why she’s young? Her head tilts to the side and she looks back and forth between Jinx and Ziggs.

 

“Jinx, what’s that nutcase made out of? What kind of metal does he use for his body?” Ziggs asks and his hands slow down, then stop working on the bomb. Fewer wires are visible and it’s larger. The big, red button is missing.

 

“No clue. I bet Jayce knows. He’s always fighting Viktor. I can’t get near him to ask. He tries to kill me on sight now. Geez, you think he was upset with me or something!” Jinx grumbles and her voice tapers off to a low dark mutter by the last sentence.

 

“You did explode two of his labs in one week, remember?” Ziggs mentions with a sigh. “Bombs ready to go.”

 

“Oh yeah! I did. They were nice explosions too. I had them timed with others to make a concert for Vi and Caitlyn to help them celebrate their fifth anniversary all that week.” Jinx says and perks up.

 

“They were nice explosions. We can take the bomb into Piltover tomorrow and bring Lux with us. After we blow up something I know someone who can get her to Jayce.” Ziggs hops off the desk with the bomb under one arm. He walks over to Jinx and hands it to her.

 

“Awww, but I wanted to keep my pet,” Jinx whines both hands grabbing the bomb. “What if I don’t want her better?”

 

“I know someone who has access to the supply train bringing Ionia’s fireworks this year. You let Lux go home and we’ll go raid that train together to give Piltover an improved Lunar New Year fireworks display.” Ziggs replies with a waggle of his eyebrows. His goggles bobble and Lux giggles.

 

“Yeah, you’re going. I’m not keeping a pet with a laugh like yours! But we’re still getting those fireworks.” Jinx replies with a wince. She jumps off the counter gently carrying the bomb. “Let’s go to bed. We’ll want to catch an early flight to Piltover. Pilties are lazy, we can get past the morning guards easier.”

 

“C’mon kid. Let’s go to bed.” Ziggs tells Lux as he lets out a loud yawn. He motions with a hand to follow. Jinx leaves first with Ziggs not far behind. 

 

Lux jumps off her stool. She looks at the bowl and looks around for a place to put it. Both Jinx and Ziggs left their bowls on the counter. Carefully she puts her bowl next to the other two bowls and races after Jinx and Ziggs. They lead her to down a hallway, through the room she first entered, and through a different door. This room has several chairs and a single bed covered with a messy pile of blankets. Jinx gently sets the bomb on a chair then climbs into bed fully dressed. Ziggs pulls off his helmet and goggles and sets them down a different chair before he wanders over to a chest. He opens it and digs through it. His hands yank out a large shirt and he tosses it at Lux.

 

“Something clean to sleep in. That dress is filthy and doesn’t fit. We’ll get you a new outfit and shoes tomorrow before we leave for Piltover. You can sleep on the floor or join us on the bed, kid. Your choice,” Ziggs tells her and yawns again.

 

“Okay…” Lux whispers eyes growing wide. One hand grabs the clean shirt. It’s very large and smells like fresh laundry. She peels off her filthy dress. Her hands fight to get it off. The dress is too tight in several places. Finally, she gets it off and drops it to the floor. Hands pull the clean shirt over her head. Not wanting to feel so alone, she climbs into the bed. Jinx grunts and rolls over making room. Both hands grab a patched and worn green quilt. She wraps up in it and can’t sleep. Darius is in her thoughts long into the night. Her mind only stops thinking of him when sleep claims her. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fanart for About Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660141) by [GTSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTSat/pseuds/GTSat)




End file.
